The Aftermath
by The Darrker
Summary: The long awaited confrontation between Kick-Ass and The Mother Fucker has ended. What will happen to Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl now?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my second attempt at writing. The last one wasn't going in the direction I wanted it to. The story will have more comic elements than movie ones and there are spoilers if you haven't read kick-ass 2. Reviews are appreciated. _

* * *

_Time Square | NYC_

_Building Roof_

_8:25PM_

"Just Fucking Die!" Dave screamed as his baton collided with Chris' face, the force knocked Chris over the edge of the roof. The sound of sirens and pandemonium surrounded Dave as he stood by the edge and looked down at his broken enemy. Dave slowly sheathed his baton and looked at his hands; they were shaking uncontrollably, he had actually murdered someone. He had taken a human life. "What the hell am I going to do now" Dave said to himself as he took deep breaths of the night air.

"D-Dave?"

Dave snapped his attention back to the broken mess that was Chris Genovese, he couldn't believe that asshole was still alive. Dave was determining about how he should feel as just stood watching intently as Chris pleaded for help.

"I'm messed up pretty bad, but I don't think it's as bad as it looks. Can you call an ambulance?" Chris let out groans of pain between every few words. "I promise I won't tell anyone that you freaked out. I won't get you in trouble; I just really need some help."

Dave thought about everything Chris had done. Chris was responsible for so much pain and suffering; He had killed his father and was instrumental in the death of Mindy's father; Big Daddy. He had raped Katie killed Colonel Stars and murdered countless others.

Dave removed his mask and sighed, he had put on the costume to protect people; ok maybe he put on the costume mainly because he was bored but protecting people became more and more important as time passed. The more he thought about it the more he realized he couldn't call himself a hero if he allowed evil like Chris to live. He knelt down and removed his cell phone from the carrying case in his boot. Looking down at the phone and listening to Chris' pleads he knew what he had to do. Dave tossed the phone down at Chris nearly hitting him in the head "Call them yourself".

As the phone hit the ground two police officers entered the alley Chris had fallen into.

"What the hell?" The first police officer said as they walked further into the alleyway.

"Jesus!" The second officer hurried to Chris' broken body and knelt down to see if he was still alive. "Get an Ambulance, this kids fucked up."

Dave couldn't help but watch what was going on. The second officer looked around the alleyway, and then finally looked up. Pointing at Dave the officer yelled "Hey, that guy must have pushed him off the roof! Jodie get a unit up there!"

"Shit!" exclaimed Dave as he lowered himself so he was only peaking over the edge. "How the hell am I going to get out of this!"

Mindy had watched Dave's fight with Chris from the shadows. After the cops came to 'clean up' she left the Brawl happening in the streets and followed Dave, so they can escape together. But after seeing that Dave was following Chris to, hopefully, beat seven shades of shit out of him; She had decided to let Dave have his retribution. She was impressed with how far he had come from the first time they had met in Raul's apartment; even so he still had a lot to learn.

"Leave it to the big boys!" Mindy chimed as she jumped from the shadows and pulled Dave away from the edge of the roof. "Head back to the safe house and wait with the others, I'll meet you there in an hour" Mindy sweetly said as she turned and started to walk towards the edge of the roof. After a few steps she stopped, turned around and took Dave's head in her hands. They looked into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. "I'm proud of you" Mindy whispered as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Dave's. The electricity she felt throughout her body was almost indescribable; she wanted to stay like this forever. She couldn't imagine a more perfect moment.

Dave was speechless as the kiss ended. Mindy backed away with a mischievous smirk, "see you in an hour", and ran for the edge of the roof. Throwing smoke bombs down into the alley; Mindy jumped from the roof and landed, with a roll, on the streets below.

Dave could still feel Mindy on his lips and couldn't help but smile as he watched her leap off the roof. "Be safe Hit-Girl" Dave whispered as he made his way to the safe house.


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter is here. I'm hoping to upload as often as I can. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy._

* * *

_Time Square | NYC_

_8:48 PM_

"Should I go back and help her?" Dave thought to himself as he recalled the kiss he shared with Mindy. "I can't go back, she's doing this for me"

Dave reached the street and ran for the safe house. Seeing cop cars in the distance speeding towards the aftermath of the Time Square Brawl, Dave ducked into an abandoned local shop, that had a broken glass door, he hid as the cop car passed.

"Dave?!"

Dave turned around to see his friends Todd and Marty. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"Well…" Todd paused "We were looking for…"

" He was hiding like a bitch!" Marty interrupted with a grin.

"Fuck off, so were you!" Todd retorted, elbowing Marty.

"Never mind" Dave shook his head, "We need to get to the safe house"

Todd looked around before turning to Dave "Wait, wheres Hit-girl?"

"She's keeping the cops busy so that we can escape. She said she will meet us at the safe house in an hour" Dave stood up looked at the crack clock on the wall then peeked outside. The coast was clear. "We need to move. It's 8:50 now, that means we only have little more than half an hour to get to the safe house before Mindy gets there."

Dave motions Todd and Marty to follow him as they sprint towards the safe house.

After running a block Marty had fallen way behind and shouted out to Dave. "Hey" he gasps "Wait up!"

Dave stops. Breathing heavily but far from out of breathe he shouts back to Marty "Dude, you really need to lay off the junk food!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. We all can't have our own personal superhero trainer." Marty wheezes.

Dave shakes his head then continues to keep a look out while Marty catches his breath.

"Come on Marty, we're not far. It's literally just around the corner"

Marty nods, which was all he could do at the moment.

The three get to the safe house and Dave enters the passcode to open the door. Marty immediately asks where the bathroom is and runs to go dry heave. Todd stares wide eyed at the weapons on the wall.

"Dave" Todd examines the weapons up close "do all of these belong to Hit-Girl?"

"Yeah, and if you fuck with them, she'll have your balls in a mason jar faster than you can blink"

Backing away from the weapons slowly Todd heads to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Dave moves to the couch and turns the TV on and switched it to the News, the image of a fair skinned brunette reporter talks about what had happened in Time Square.

… _are being apprehended after the what is now being called the 'Time Square Showdown' the number of civilian causalities are unknown at this moment, but it is said to be in the dozens. Fortunately 'wanted' vigilantes came to the public's rescue despite the threat of incarceration by the NYPD, I think we can all honestly say that many more would have die if not for these brave souls…_

Dave could see people on the screen cheering for the heroes that were being arrested. He saw Dr. Gravity, Lieutenant Stripes, Wolfsbane, as well as other members or Justice Forever being handcuffed and thrown into Police Vans. The Toxic Mega Cunts, who hadn't escaped, were either unconscious or in too much pain to move they were being systematically thrown into different police vans. Then Dave's heart nearly stopped, he stood up and moved closer to the screen as he watched a badly beaten girl, no older than 16, with blonde hair and piercing green eyes being arrested with a least four SWAT members escorting her into he own Police van.

Dave drops to his knees, distraught "Mindy. No…"


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter took longer than expected. I hope you enjoy it. As always reviews are appreciated._

* * *

_Time Square | NYC_

_8:52 PM_

Mindy rolls as she hits the streets below, cursing herself for rolling into a puddle of god knows what, she quickly looks around the smoke filled alley to assess the situation. Light beams frantically moving around, the sound of panic made Mindy laugh to herself, "calm down, they're only smoke bombs" she shouted towards the police. Sneaking past four police officers, who were pathetically unaware, she made her way out of the alley; and just in time, the smoke was starting to dissipate. Keeping low and hiding behind the multitude of boxed in cars she made her way towards the edge of the blockade. Hiding behind, what seemed like, the only cop car that wasn't boxed in Mindy peeked out from behind her cover to see if she could make it into the cruiser without being noticed. The police were pretty busy, arresting heroes and cunts alike and trying to keep the public at bay. Mindy made her move slowly opening the door then, in one fluid motion, jumping into the driver's seat and closing the door behind her. Mindy hot-wired the car, only getting shocked once, then using the fantastic driving skills of a gamer playing GTA, she peeled out of the cluster fuck of police and started her way down the street doing her best to avoid civilians, heroes, and police alike.

"Go Hit-Girl Go" Mindy heard a hero, in handcuffs, faintly cheer as she sped by; it was almost inaudible over the helicopter above and how fast she was currently going. She was almost out of the blockade; just a little bit further and she was home free. Mindy wasn't worried about the helicopter, daddy had taught her how to evade them easily. As she continued to focus on the road she saw someone, far ahead, walk into the middle of the road and raised their arm in front of them. "Get off the Goddamn Road!" Mindy shouted, the street wasn't wide enough to avoid whoever it was and if she wanted to get out of the blockade she was going to have to run this fucker over. As Mindy got closer, she noticed that the person was holding a badge and the badge belonged to Detective Gigante. "Shit!" Mindy swerved the cruiser at the last second, nearly clipping Detective Gigante, and crashing into two parked police cruisers. The force had violently flipped the car onto its roof; throwing Mindy around inside the car, dislodging her wig, mask and finally throwing her through to windshield landing her on the concrete street. As Mindy laid bleeding on the street Detective Gigante leisurely walked over to her, looking down he said to an officer that had followed him "See, was that so hard?"

"Keep your eyes on her boys, this one's dangerous." Detective Gigante, and 6 other officers. Had their guns trained on Mindy ready to shoot her if she gave them an excuse to.

"Don't worry; I would never hurt a uniform…" Mindy sighed

"Well isn't that kind of you" Detective Gigante growled as he grabbed her by the arm and violently yanked to her feet.

Everything hurt, even breathing hurt; Mindy stared vacantly as paramedics looked at her wounds. Only minor cuts and bruises, she was lucky…sort of; as the paramedics finished patching her up four officers, outfitted in what looked like riot gear, handcuffed her and escorted her towards a large armored police van.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for your support. It's been an honor to serve" A disheveled Mindy softly announced as she was escorted into the police van. The flashing lights of the police sirens gave everything a purplish hue as she looked around at what was once a bloody battle of good versus evil. She could hear the roar of the crowd as they cheered for the heroes, the heroes that were now being treated like criminals. The cold night air released a harsh and abrupt gale; Mindy moved her head to shelter her face from the bitter wind. As the wind dies down she looks back and makes eye contact with Marcus as he finished talking to Gigante. Marcus' eyes were overwhelmed with sadness, but Mindy could tell he knew she _had _to broke her promise to him about never being Hit-Girl again, he knew she _had_ to protect these people, and he knew that nothing was ever going to be the same again.

As Mindy broke eye contact with Marcus the four riot officer backed away as the door of the van closed and Mindy was left alone with her thoughts. She sat down on one of the side benches and exhaled sharply. Mindy thought about Marcus and her mother and how upset they must be, she thought about her daddy and how proud he would have been, lastly she thought about Dave and the kiss they had shared earlier. No, it wasn't just a kiss…it was something more, something she couldn't explain. Mindy knew she didn't care about all that girly emotional crap, but when Dave was involved she couldn't help but feel…excited. He was great in so many ways and she hoped her distraction had given him enough time to escape, even though her capture wasn't supposed to be part of the distraction.

She listened to the muffled cheers of the people outside as she she buried her head in her hands and tears streamed down her cheek.

"Why are you crying babydoll?"

"I-I'm not sure what I should do now daddy."

"Of course you do, you're a smart girl. I know you're crushing on a boy right now but don't you have a specific name on your shit list, a certain someone who lives in the prison you're going to?"

"Ralphie Genovese "Mindy's eyes widened with the realization

"Bingo honey"

"How did you know about my shit list?"

"I see everything from heaven honey, and from what I see you have something special with that Kick-Ass kid…just be sure to break his arms if he breaks your heart"

Mindy giggled.

"Thank you Daddy! I love you so much, you're always around when I need you" Mindy hugged the empty air imagining her father hugging back.

"I love you too sugar plum…"


	4. Chapter 4

_First, i'd like to give a shout out to Itachi's Apprentice for the reviews. They were greatly appreciated._

_Secondly, I'd like to mix things up by recommending some smutty fics to anyone who enjoyed BioShock Infinte. BringTheHawt has some good work and they deserve some recognition. _

_Thirdly, I will be training a lot for the Tough Mudder event that is being held in April, for those who don't know what Tough Mudder is...Google that shit. Anywho, Updates will be sparse as training will be taking up most of my free time. I Apologize to my...(7-ish) fans out there. _

_Lastly, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And as always reviews are appreciated. Thank you. _

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Black Stone Prison | NYC_

_9:34PM_

Mindy's thoughts were interrupted as the van had come to a complete stop, the sound of footsteps and riot gear could be heard over the rain hitting the metal shell that she was currently in; the rain had started about ten minutes before the van stopped and it looked like it wasn't going to stop any time soon. As the doors flung open Mindy turned her head to block her eyes from the blinding spot lights that illuminated the ground around her. Two guards dressed head to toe in riot gear grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out of the van.

"Make way for the Prisoner!" The guards shouted in unison as they forcefully escorted Mindy to the grayed brick prison.

The processing procedure was long and arduous, getting fingerprinted, photographed and treatment for her wounds had taken about 2 hours. A orange jump suit was given to her as she left the med bay and moved into to a small windowless white room, which reeked of sterile cleaning products. The room was devoid of identity, no furniture, no mirrors, nothing but the ceiling vents that pumped cold air into the room. Her handcuffs were removed and was commanded to change by a wide framed, muscular, incredibly bald guard who stank of cheap liquor and, even cheaper, aftershave.

"Are you going to watch, Fuckface?" Mindy said in a deadpan voice, cocking an eyebrow and resting her hand on her hip.

The guard, dubbed Fuckface, lipped is lips as he gave a menacing grin; he turned and slowly closed the door behind him, watching her as the door closed shut, his eyes going over every inch of her body.

"asshole" she growled, disgusted by the way he had looked at her. Uniform or not; Mindy made a mental note to tear that prick's dick off and sodomize him with it then watch as he pleaded for mercy if he ever tried anything.

The Police had taken her utility belt, along with her weapons, so changing wouldn't take long. Unzipping the top portion of her costume, she hissed as sharp pains attacked her shoulder; maybe changing would take longer than expected. Placing the top on the floor, she breathed a sigh of relief, and then started to remove her Kevlar vest. Letting the vest fall to the ground she stood in the room topless, as the cold air conditioning ran over her body, she shivered and crossed her arms over her perk breasts.

"Dave…" she whispered, hugging herself, and lowering her head as she let out a deep sigh.

Collecting her thoughts and steeling her mind, she finished changing. Mindy picked up her costume, which she had folded and stacked into a neat pile, then knocked on the door to tell the guards that she was done changing. Fuckface opened the door looked her up and down, with a little disappointment in his eyes, the orange inmate jumpsuit wasn't flattering at all. A clean shaven hispanic guard took her belongings and brought them into a secured room next to a heavily fortified steel door with forest green trimming that had 'NO INMATES PAST THIS POINT' spray painted in white.

Mindy made sure to remember where the room was, so she could grab her belongings when she was ready to escape.

Fuckface placed his large hand on Mindy's sore shoulder and squeezed. Mindy let out a sharp hiss as he forcefully escorted her through a door into a corridor of cells. She passed sterile white metal doors with a small barred openings, the florescent lights above gave everything an eerie glow that made her eyes hurt. After walking for what felt like forever; Fuckface stopped Mindy with a jerk of his hand, sending a sharp pain throughout her shoulder.

"Ow! Asshole!"

"Oh, I'm sorry…did that hurt?", A smirk slithered its way across the guards mouth. "Too bad. Anyway; here's where you'll be staying for a while, get used to it."

Fuck face proceeded to inform her of the prison guidelines and rules for the cafeteria, showers, laundry, and her therapy session. He spoke quickly and with disinterest.

"Therapy? I don't need any fucking therapy."

"Not my call sugar tits, now shut your face and meet your new roommate; Bear"

"What kind of dumbass name is Bear?"

Mindy turned and walked into the cell and immediately noticed the very large man curled up in the bottom bunk.

"Wake the fuck up! Meet your new cell mate!" Fuckface yelled, bashing his baton on the cell door as it closed behind Mindy.

The large man rolled out of the bottom bunk with a deep grunt of annoyance. As the man stood, his mass eclipsed Mindy from the florescent lights on the ceiling. She was literally standing in his shadow. Mindy could see why he was called Bear; this man had a grizzled brown beard that would give ZZ Top a run for his money, tattoos that covered his hairy arms and ran up his neck, and a large crescent moon shaped scar that started on his cheek, ran up the side, and ended at the temple of his bald head.

"Oh…" Mindy said as she looked up as the beast of a man "Nice to meet you Bear, I'm Mindy" Mindy smiled and tilted her head to the side "Don't do anything that would make me want to kill you, K?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Happy New Years Everyone! I know it's kind of late in the month, but better late than never. Anywho, I know this chapter took a while to make and i'm not super confident about the chapter either, but I hope you guys enjoy it. I would like to Thank **Reader 76** for the review, it was greatly appreciated. _

_I know my thoughts are kind of all over the place right now, with training and work and...other stuff, but I would like to tell you guys that i'm working on a one shot...don't know when it'll be done, but i'm hoping it will be fairly soon; so look out for that._

_I hope everyone had a great holiday and I hope you enjoy the chapter, even if it's short. I'd love to hear some feedback and, as always, reviews are appreciated. Thanks!_

* * *

Ch 5

Black Stone Prison | 1 Day after Time Square Brawl

6:23 pm

Enzo Rizzio always saw himself as a man of gossip; nothing was said around the prison without him catching wind of it. Enzo was never really strong or fast, but what is small wirey frame lacked in muscle he made up in smarts and cunning, he knew that to survive in prison he needed to become valuable, and information is a very valuable commodity. And the new information buzzing around the prison was something Don Ralphie needed to know. Running down the corridor towards the cafeteria, Enzo tried thinking of how he would tell Don Ralphie the news, this was big, bigger than big, HUGE! Nearly breathless Enzo stopped at the doors of the cafeteria and knocked frantically. A grizzled thug opened the door.

"I need to speak to Don Ralphie immediately.", Enzo said breathing heavily.

"The Don is enjoying his supper, you know he doesn't like to be disturbed.

"I know, but this is really important…It's about his nephew."

"Shit, what did that psycho do this time", the thug said in a hushed voice as he stepped out of the way to let Enzo into the Cafeteria.

The Cafeteria was dark and empty except for a singular cascading light illuminating a man sitting at a table accompanied by two very large inmates standing near the wall behind him. As Enzo slowly approached the table, he lowered his head and waited for the seated man to acknowledge him. Don Ralphie took his time, enjoying his perfectly prepared ratatouille, after washing his bite down with a nice Chianti he spoke.

"Why are you disturbing my meal? The warden knows very well that the other inmates aren't allowed to eat until I am finished."

"I-I know Don Ralphie, b-but there something I think you should know…it's about your nephew Chris." Enzo said nervously, looking down at the floor as to not make eye contact.

"What about my nephew?" Ralphie turned to face Ezno cocking an eyebrow as he studied the obviously nervous and fidgeting figure.

"W-well he seems to have been sent to the hospital, last thing I heard is that he was in critical condition. Multiple broken bones, some internal bleeding…but you should know who it to him."

Enzo looked up to see Ralphie viciously staring at him, the light from above creating a mask of shadow that veiled the Don's face, all Enzo could see were his eyes; sharp, ruthless, angry.

Speaking slowly and softly, covering each word with hatred and malice, Ralphie asked "And _who_ put my nephew into the hospital?"

"Word on the street is that it was…Kick-Ass, h-he was seen throwing Chris off the roof."

Ralphie rose from his seat and slammed his fist into the table, knocking over the glass of wine, his rage now visible and unrelenting.

"You mean the same green, cock-sucking, super hero wannabe that murdered my brother tried to murder my nephew?!"

"No? I mean yes. I mean…that's what I've heard."

Ralphie breathed deeply, calming himself, as he walked over to Enzo and placed his hands on Enzo's shoulders.

"You were right to tell me about this. You've done good Enzo." he said lightly slapping Enzo's cheek. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Y-yeah, um, apparently a new inmate was brought in last night and-and, word around the yard is that…it's Hit-Girl."

The words slowly bring a wicked smile to Ralphie's face.

"Well then", Ralphie chuckles, turning towards his guards "We're going to have to give her a proper welcome; aren't we."


End file.
